A bruxa tá solta
by finchelouca
Summary: Rachel sempre gostou do dia 31 outubro. A festa de Halloween sempre foi uma de suas favoritas. Criança, costumava bater na porta dos meus vizinhos, perguntando "doces ou travessuras?" e na adolescência, cortava abóboras para fazer lanternas. Contudo, naquele 31 de outubro, parecia que a bruxa estava realmente solta para cima da adulta que ela se tornara!


**Happy Halloween, guys! ;)**

* * *

Eu sempre gostei do dia 31 outubro, porque a festa de Halloween sempre foi uma das minhas favoritas.

Quando criança, eu costumava bater na porta dos meus vizinhos, perguntando "doces ou travessuras?" e recebia tantas guloseimas, que meus pais tinham que esconder algumas, para que eu não as comesse de uma vez só. O morador mais simpático da minha rua, senhor Figgins, costumava, inclusive, preparar um saquinho de doces com as letras R e B, e dizer que aquele era o melhor de todos: o pacote especial de Rachel Berry!

Na adolescência, passei a cortar, com meus pais, várias abóboras para fazer as tradicionais lanternas, colocando velas dentro, e participávamos de concursos, tendo ganhado vários. Meus pais também me ajudavam a costurar fantasias para ir a festas de colegas de escola, que aconteciam às vezes durante toda aquela semana. Contudo, naquele 31 de outubro, parecia que a bruxa estava realmente solta para cima da adulta, de vinte e seis anos, que eu me tornara!

Acordei ao sentir algo se mover em minha cama e, quando abri os olhos, vi Pumpkin deitado, como o dono da casa que ele pensava ser. Meu persa laranja miou, provavelmente com fome, mas pensei que ele só queria carinho, pois achei que era cedo demais para sua primeira refeição. Ao deitar meus olhos no relógio, no entanto, entendi o bichano. Já tinha passado da sua hora de tomar café da manhã! Já havia passado da minha hora de levantar e a porcaria do despertador me deixara na mão.

Como eu gostava de acordar cedo para fazer as coisas com calma, ainda não estava propriamente atrasada, então me levantei normalmente e fui até a cozinha, colocar leite para o Pumpkin. Deixei-o lá e fui tomar meu banho, e depois me arrumei, colocando uma saia preta reta, com uma blusa e sapatos em tons de azul, que eu tinha comprado especialmente para aquele dia, pois participaria de uma reunião importante no trabalho.

Verifiquei se meu pendrive estava em minha bolsa, visto que era nele que estava gravada a apresentação em Power point do meu mais novo projeto, que por sinal seria apresentado na tal reunião, e fui tomar meu próprio café, antes de sair. Foi quando o filhote lindo, apesar de folgado, subiu em meu colo e, não podendo resistir, eu fiz carinho nele. Porém, quando olhei para baixo, não só me arrependi, como quase gritei, vendo que minha saia estava cheia de manchas de leite com tufos de pelo grudados nelas.

Depois de trocar toda a roupa, pois não havia nada disponível que combinasse com o resto das peças que eu vestira, percebi estar oficialmente atrasada. Precisava sair imediatamente e foi o que fiz, andando, então, apressadamente na direção do metrô, e confirmando que, como dizem, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Sem dar atenção suficiente à minha caminhada, acabei enfiando o salto do meu sapato entre as pedras da calçada!

Obviamente desisti de caminhar a passos largos e resolvi pegar um táxi. Porém o primeiro que passou não só ignorou o meu sinal, como ainda respingou em mim uma boa quantidade de água suja, de uma poça formada pela chuva do dia anterior. Quando consegui que um veículo se dignasse a me levar a meu destino, tiver que gastar alguns lenços de papel que tinha na bolsa, para secar minhas pernas e os sapatos mais caros que eu tinha adquirido ao longo daquele ano, torcendo para que a quase lama não manchasse.

Cheguei ao prédio em que se situava a agência de publicidade onde trabalho, apenas cinco minutos atrasada, mas então meu cartão magnético não foi reconhecido por nenhuma das roletas que impediam a passagem de pessoas não autorizadas para a área dos elevadores. Foi necessário ir à recepção do edifício comercial e solicitar um cartão provisório, o que fez com que me atrasassem mais dez minutos, já que havia uma fila de visitantes que também necessitavam de um desses.

Entrei na sala de reunião, repleta de funcionários e diretores, bastante atrasada, e chamei muito mais atenção do que gostaria, não só pelo horário, mas também porque, como já não contavam comigo, não havia um assento disponível e eu tive que providenciá-lo. A reunião parou até que uma das secretarias trouxesse a cadeira extra solicitada por mim, e todos me olhavam com sorrisos amarelos, que provavelmente eram iguais àquele que eu mesma tinha em meu rosto.

Mal me sentei, relaxando um pouco, e o som de Push it pode ser ouvido vindo inegavelmente de dentro da minha bolsa. Coloquei a mão dentro dela e, como sempre, tive uma dificuldade enorme para achar o aparelho, afinal nunca era fácil encontrar nada rapidamente em uma bolsa tão cheia quanto a minha. Senti meu rosto esquentar, enquanto fazia minha busca. Ele devia estar vermelho que nem um tomate!

Finalmente, encontrei aquela coisa da qual sou dependente, mas que sabe ser tão inoportuna às vezes e a silenciei. Pedi desculpas, umas quatro ou cinco vezes, e a reunião começou, enfim, comigo prestando muita atenção a todas as informações dadas por meus colegas. Fiz uma série de anotações, até que chegou a minha vez de apresentar o projeto pelo qual estava responsável, e me levantei, confiante. Sabia muito bem quais eram as expectativas da equipe e quais tinham sido as orientações do cliente, e tinha feito uma vasta pesquisa, gastando horas do meu tempo de folga.

Comecei a falar e tudo ia bem, apesar de minha movimentação um pouco limitada, por causa do sapato com salto partido. Podia sentir ao menos que a ideia estava capturando a atenção de todos. Todavia, na minha vez (logo na minha vez!) a droga do projetor, que tinha sido usado por quase todo mundo, resolveu não funcionar, e, sem ele, a minha ideia era só mais uma ideia!

Voltei a ocupar minha cadeira apenas para observar a reunião ser encerrada, sentindo uma frustração tão grande que não sei descrever em nenhuma das quatro línguas que falo fluentemente. Saí daquela sala ainda mais irritada do que estava quando chegara à agência, e entrei na minha, ligando o computador, no qual li e respondi aproximadamente trinta e-mails. A maior parte deles era do meu principal chefe, falando de pequenas tarefas que tinham que ser feitas ao longo daquele mesmo dia, e o último apenas lamentando minha pouca sorte com a tecnologia, na hora da apresentação do projeto.

Ele fizera questão de dizer que não era minha culpa e que daria um jeito de conseguir que eu me apresentasse novamente para ele e seus sócios em breve, mas isso não diminui a decepção que ficou comigo até o final do dia, quando Push it tocou novamente e atendi a minha melhor amiga, Brittany. Ela sempre me animava e naquela tarde não foi diferente, afinal ela me lembrou que nós duas iríamos a uma festa de Dia das Bruxas super badalada, para a qual o namorado dela tinha conseguido convites e pela qual tínhamos esperado ansiosamente desde então.

Combinamos de nos arrumarmos juntas em minha casa e ela chegou uma hora antes da programada para nossos acompanhantes nos buscarem. Ela iria, é claro, com seu quase noivo, Artie, e os dois encarnariam a Penélope Charmosa e Dick Vigarista. Eu acompanharia um amigo dos dois, a quem eu tinha sido apresentada há um tempo, em uma outra festa, que tinha alugado para nós dois as fantasias de Betty e Barney Rubble.

"Meu dia foi péssimo! Um verdadeiro show de horrores! Bem ao estilo humor negro. Tudo a ver com dia das bruxas." Falei, enquanto ela servia refrigerante para nós duas. Não gostávamos de beber antes das festas, como outras pessoas, porque éramos fracas para bebida e queríamos aproveitar, e não passar mal e ir embora cedo.

"O que aconteceu de tão ruim?" Perguntou, já dando um gole na bebida.

"Várias coisas, mas a pior delas foi a vergonha que eu passei na sala de reuniões, quando a voz da senhorita, cantando Push it, ecoou de dentro da minha bolsa." Repreendi, mas ri. "Já tinha acontecido tanta coisa, até aquele momento, que eu esqueci de colocar o celular no silencioso, como sempre faço."

"Agora, seu dia vai melhorar. Com aquele gato indo pra sua festa preferida com você, não tem como não ter um upgrade!"

"Amém, amiga. Amém." Falei, pegando a sacola em que ela trouxera minha fantasia que o rapaz lhe entregara no dia anterior, tirando a roupa de dentro dela, e quase me engasgando e cuspindo coca-cola, ao mexer no vestido branco e ver que seu zíper estava arrebentado. "Brit, você não viu isso aqui?"

"O que?" Ela perguntou, completamente alheia, dando carinho ao meu gato.

"Brit, a minha roupa tá arrebentada!"

"Não é possível." Ela duvidou, largando o gato e se aproximando, para conferir ela mesma. "Caraca! Isso aqui não vai ser fácil de resolver tão rápido, não." Declarou, fazendo careta, e eu me joguei, desanimada, em uma cadeira.

"O que mais falta acontecer?" Perguntei, retoricamente, sem saber que me arrependeria depois.

"Será que a Santana não tá em casa e não tem uma fantasia?" Ela questionou, referindo-se à minha vizinha, que era nossa amiga, mas não poderia ir à festa conosco porque tinha um filho pequeno.

Fomos até lá e eu poderia dizer, se não fosse pelo fato de que meu acompanhante iria de homem das cavernas, que o traje que vesti me deixou muito melhor do que o vestidinho de algodão teria me deixado. Eu estava extremamente sexy com o macacão e a máscara de couro de mulher gata, praticamente idênticos ao do filme do Batman, com a Anne Hathaway na pele de vilã que vira aliada. Ver minha figura no espelho, daquele jeito, me fez imaginar que a noite poderia acabar muito bem, então eu esqueci, por alguns minutos, da má sorte que estava tendo naquele dia.

Somente por alguns minutos, entretanto, porque logo o telefone da minha amiga tocou e, toda sem jeito, como se tivesse alguma parcela de culpa que, na verdade, não tinha, ela me informou que Brody não poderia ir à festa, porque a filha dele, que eu nem sabia existir, até então, estava com febre. A mãe da menina estava fora do país e eu nem tive coragem de perguntar se ele era casado ou separado dela, pois não queria piorar ainda mais meu dia, descobrindo que meus amigos estavam me empurrando para alguém comprometido.

"Acho melhor você e o Artie irem sem mim." Falei, já fazendo menção de tirar a roupa.

"Não, senhora." Brit segurou minha mão. "Nós não vamos sem você, de jeito nenhum! E você nem conhecia o Brody direito, Rach. Lá você vai encontrar um Batman, com certeza... que, aliás, é bem melhor que o Barney Rubble." Falou, me fazendo sorrir, ainda que timidamente.

O dia já tinha sido tão ruim que eu achei que seria impossível piorar e, como Artie chegou logo, não me dando muito tempo para pensar, eu fui com eles, decidindo voltar, se não achasse companhia, para não ser um entrave à diversão de casal dos dois. Logo vi não apenas um, mas três homens morcego, que pareciam interessantes, e fiquei prestando atenção, para decidir em quem investir. Como estava de máscara, eu me sentia encorajada a ser mais ousada que o normal e usar as fantasias a meu favor.

O primeiro deles logo se juntou a uma loira e o segundo a um Robin, mas era o terceiro o mais interessante, de todo modo. Parecia bem forte, tinha o sorriso bonito, e estava em um grupo de amigos, todos vestidos de super-heróis, que riam muito do que ele falava. Eu gostava de homens engraçados, com senso de humor, então isso contava pontos para ele. Parecia estar bebendo um pouco além do que eu gostaria, o que poderia fazer com que sequer se lembrasse de mim no dia seguinte, mas preferi ignorar isso. Eu não estava ali para arrumar um namorado e sim para me divertir.

Eu fui me aproximando, atenta a ele, e o meu erro (ou grande acerto!) foi ficar atenta até demais ao meu alvo e ignorar outros convidados que estavam por perto. Tropeçando no Lanterna Verde, caí sobre o Capitão América, derramando boa parte da cerveja que ele bebia em seu colo, e fazendo todos os rapazes rirem, principalmente o "meu" Batman. Nervosa e irritada com mais esse golpe que eu encarava como falta de sorte, fiquei toda atrapalhada e fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, pegando um guardanapo da mesa e tentando secar a fantasia do Capitão. Só quando ele pigarreou, eu me dei conta do quanto minha mão estava perto do sexo dele.

"Oh, meu Deus! Me desculpa! Me desculpa, por favor." Falei, constrangida.

"Tá tudo bem. Eu tava até gostando! Eu só achei que aqui não era o melhor lugar e nem esse o melhor motivo para você me tocar." Ele sorriu, malicioso, e eu senti um misto de excitação e chateação.

"Nossa! Mas que galinha, hein!" Julguei.

"Por que galinha?" Ele não gostou do meu julgamento. "Pode ter sido uma frase um pouco abusada, que eu não deveria ter dito em voz alta, mas você me viu falando alguma coisa parecida pra alguma outra garota, pra dizer que sou galinha?" Questionou.

"O fato de estar falando isso pra mim, sem nem ver o meu rosto e saber se me acha bonita... se eu sou o seu tipo, me faz acreditar que falaria isso pra qualquer uma." Retruquei, sincera.

"Eu sei quem você é e você é linda." Ele afirmou, me deixando confusa. "Eu sempre achei mas era comprometido e agora não sou mais." Deu de ombros.

"Você sabe quem eu sou? Mas estou com boa parte do meu rosto coberta." Observei. "Achei que só meus amigos, que sabem que estou na festa, me reconheceriam assim, e eu não me lembro nem de te conhecer." Está certo que o rosto dele também estava coberto, mas eu não tinha nenhum amigo tão alto assim, nem com uma voz tão bonita, ou covinhas como as que estavam aparecendo junto daquele sorriso de lado, que por sinal era adorável.

"Eu estudei com você. Finn Hudson... lembra?" Ele me perguntou e eu, afinal, me lembrei. Ele era bem mais magro na época da escola! "Eu te reconheci principalmente pela voz. Você sentava atrás de mim nas aulas de inglês e, não sei se era a sua matéria favorita ou o que, mas você falava pra caramba!" Riu de um jeito gostoso, me fazendo rir junto.

"É claro que me lembro você. Era calado durante as aulas, mas era o único que tinha notas altas como as minhas."

"Eram minhas aulas favoritas. Não me tornei escritor à toa." Explicou.

"Também eram as minhas. Eu sou publicitária."

"Parece legal publicidade."

"Deve ser mais legal ainda ser escritor." Joguei charme assim como ele. "Você escreve o que?" Mostrei-me interessada, pois a essa altura estava mesmo. O Batman me pareceu tão franzino de repente!

"Romances policiais. Christopher Hummel te dia alguma coisa?" Testou o meu conhecimento.

"Sim, eu já li três livros dele." Afirmei e ele levantou seu corpo, em um gesto de brinde, indicando que ele era o tal Hummel.

"Sério? Mas por que esse nome? Por que não usar o seu?"

"No começo, eu não quis escrever com meu nome. Estava dando aulas para crianças de doze, treze anos que podiam ficar curiosas, sabe como é... e meus livros são meio fortes para crianças. Então eu tive que criar um pseudônimo e resolvi homenagear os dois homens responsáveis por eu ser quem eu sou." Levantei minha sobrancelha, curiosa. "Meu pai biológico, que me registrou e se chamava Christopher, mas morreu quando eu tinha três anos e o homem por quem fui criado, meu padrasto, Burt Hummel."

"Que bonito isso, Finn." Eu disse comovida e derretida pelo homem a minha frente, que tinha feito uma cantada barata, mas agora se mostrava tão doce. Se ele me achava mesmo linda e tinha interesse, parecia uma grande oportunidade. Será que a bruxa resolvera perseguir outra pessoa, finalmente?

"Que tal se formos buscar outra bebida pra mim, e uma pra você, e aí você me conta também alguma coisa sobre o seu trabalho? Já conhece bem mais do meu e isso não me parece muito justo." Ele brincou, me deixando ainda mais animada, e eu assenti.

"E então? Acha que a vida de uma publicitária pode inspirar um novo romance?" Perguntei, quase duas horas mais tarde, quando já sabíamos muito mais um sobre o outro.

"Meus romances são policiais e, na verdade, eu não estou muito interessado em pensar neles agora. Mas..." Ele frisou, se aproximando de mim e me fazendo respirar fundo. "...definitivamente você me inspira. Inspira muitas coisas... como essa vontade louca que eu to de te beijar agora." Completou, não me dando tempo algum para processar, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Em pouco tempo nossas línguas já eram conhecidas. O gosto dele era da cerveja misturada com alguma coisa cítrica e o cheiro amadeirado. As mãos dele na minha cintura tinham uma pressão tão perfeita, que eu não podia me lembrar de ninguém que tivesse me tocado de um jeito que eu gostasse tanto. Os braços dele eram gostosos de segurar, os músculos do peitoral e do abdômen deliciosos de tocar.

"É estranho não poder ver o seu rosto, te fazer carinho." Ele disse, quando nos separamos, depois de alguns beijos. "E eu também to preocupado que eu possa passar vergonha, com essa roupa apertada." Disse, sem jeito, colocando a mão na nuca por sobre a fantasia. "Seria muito precipitado te convidar para terminar a noite no meu apartamento?" Perguntou, parecendo nervoso, como se pudesse estar preocupado com a possibilidade de que eu não aceitasse.

Olhei para ele sorrindo, mas hesitei um pouco em responder. Existem homens diante dos quais não nos importamos muito em parecer fáceis, porque eles tem escrito na testa "uma transa e só" e aprendemos a usá-los para nos divertirmos, já que estamos sendo também usadas. Esse não era, porém, o caso de Finn Hudson. Ele não era o tipo de cara para quem eu não ligasse em soar desesperada ou vulgar, pois não parecia ser do tipo que só faz sexo casual e definitivamente não era alguém com quem eu gostaria de ter uma noite apenas.

Por outro lado, eu não queria arriscar e acabar sem noite nenhuma, então tive que tentar brincar com a situação e torcer para que ele fosse maduro o suficiente para não me julgar sem me conhecer melhor, somente com base no fato de que iríamos para a cama poucas horas depois de nos reencontrarmos, sem termos nos visto por vários anos e nunca tendo sido nada mais que colegas de classe.

"É um pouco rápido, sim, para os meus padrões, terminar a noite com alguém que eu praticamente não conhecia quando ela começou." Ele não conseguiu controlar a decepção e fiquei me perguntando se ele era transparente assim para todo mundo, se era só para mim, ou se ele estava fazendo tipo e sabia fazê-lo muito bem. "MAS eu não acho legal recusar quando uma pessoa me convida para conhecer a casa dela." Ri e o vi relaxar, dando uma risadinha gostosa que eu adoraria ver muitas vezes mais.

Finn não me atacou logo que entramos no apartamento dele. Tirou sua máscara e a minha, e me beijou, mas perguntou se eu não queria vestir roupas confortáveis, tomar um vinho e ouvir um pouco de música, na sala. Ele tinha roupas que disse serem da irmã, Marley, em sua cômoda, para que ela não precisasse fazer grandes malas ao visitá-lo, já que morava em outra cidade. A garota devia ser alta como ele, por isso a blusa e o short ficaram compridos em mim, mas era melhor do que continuar com uma roupa apertada como a que Santana me emprestara.

Ouvi barulhos vindos do lugar que depois eu saberia ser a cozinha, quando saí com as roupas da garota de dentro do banheiro, mas decidi aguardar pelo dono da casa na sala, sentada no sofá. Observei que havia alguns porta-retratos no cômodo, com fotos que deviam ser da família Hudson, e muitos papéis espalhados, além de um computador e vários livros, sendo alguns de sua autoria. Logo fui, todavia, tirada da minha solidão por aquele homem lindo, que agora usava camiseta de malha branca e um short xadrez.

"Você tá melhor assim. É bom ver seu rosto!" Falei, sorridente, enquanto ele me entregava uma taça de vinho e ocupava o lugar a meu lado no sofá, com outra na mão.

"Eu adoro Halloween, mas eu não tava confortável naquela fantasia de Capitão América que os caras me fizeram usar, com esse lance de irmos todos de heróis. Ano passado foi mais legal. Nós éramos só quatro, então a gente foi vestidos e maquiados como os caras do Kiss."

"Sério?" Gargalhei. "Deve ter sido impagável! Mas, sei lá... eu gostei de você de Capitão América. Não era o Batman, mas ainda era um super-herói, com máscara e tudo mais."

"Você prefere mesmo o Batman?" Ele franziu a testa, me olhando. "Ele é muito introspectivo... meio depressivo até. Você não acha?" Perguntou, dando um gole em sua taça. Eu não estranhei a conversa pouco sensual ou romântica, afinal ele era um escritor.

"Não é isso. Na verdade, eu nem pensei sobre isso e, se eu tivesse que escolher, não seria nenhum dos dois, e sim o Superman. Eu só falei em Batman porque eu tava de Mulher Gato." Levantei rapidamente os ombros, indiferente, não entendendo quando ele começou a rir e demorou um pouco a parar.

"Desculpa." Pediu. "É que eu fiquei imaginando você com o meu amigo que tava de Batman. Se você me chamou de galinha, por causa da frase infeliz que eu falei, sem querer, pra você, não sei o que falaria para as cantadas do Puck."

"Puck?" Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, confusa.

"É... de Puckerman. É o sobrenome dele, mas isso não vem ao caso." Afirmou, colocando a taça sobre a mesa de centro e pegando a minha, para fazer o mesmo. "Eu não te trouxe aqui pra falar do cara cuja fantasia combinava com a sua. Fui eu que tive a sorte de ter você caindo literalmente quase no meu colo e eu não sou de desperdiçar as boas oportunidades." Falou, me puxando para mais perto.

Senti uma de suas mãos segurar meus cabelos, na altura da nuca, e a outra alisar minha cintura, logo indo para debaixo da blusa da irmã dele. O desejo já se manifestava de várias formas no meu corpo, antes mesmo que ele me tocasse mais intimamente e, quando ele me puxou para seu colo, eu não hesitei em subir nele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Colei meu corpo no dele, sentindo sua ereção, enquanto sua mão continuava a queimar minha pele.

Encorajado pelo movimento dos meus quadris que faziam minha intimidade roçar em seu membro, ele segurou meu traseiro com força, aumentando a pressão. Eu separei nossas bocas para tirar a camiseta de meu corpo e ele espelhou meu gesto. Senti meu mamilo friccionando levemente contra seu peitoral, mas o suficiente para que ele se enrijecesse e sensibilizasse. Finn deve ter percebido, pois nos afastou sutilmente um do outro, colocando as mãos em meus seios e usando os polegares para me enlouquecer de tesão.

O modo como o tórax dele se movia, indicava que ele também estava louco para que as coisas ficassem mais intensas entre nós, então não foi surpresa quando ele se levantou comigo no colo e me deitou no tapete, tirando a bermuda que eu usava e a sua. Exploramos ainda um pouco mais os beijos e toques, antes de finalmente nos livrarmos de qualquer pedaço de pano que atrapalhasse a conexão entre nossos corpos.

Finn tirou um preservativo do bolso da bermuda e colocou a proteção, deitando-se sobre mim e me pedindo permissão com o olhar. Puxei o quadril dele com as pernas, em resposta, e ele me invadiu com força, gemendo junto comigo. Movimentamos nossos corpos como se o sexo fosse uma dança que estávamos acostumados a dançar juntos. Tínhamos uma química e sintonia inexplicáveis para dois quase desconhecidos.

Penso que ambos nos seguramos um pouco para que aquele momento não acabasse rápido demais, porque, quando eu não aguentei e gozei, mordendo seu ombro para não gritar, senti seu pênis vibrar e seu corpo relaxar. Ele se jogou ao meu lado no tapete e eu senti imediata falta do seu calor, mas me senti em paz e segura quando ele segurou a minha mão, fazendo carinho nos nós dos meus dedos, em silêncio.

"Eu te falei que você é linda, né?" Ele me perguntou, traçando linhas imaginárias pelo meu rosto, depois de termos apenas ficado deitados lado a lado, descansando.

"Sim, antes mesmo de ver o meu rosto." Achei graça da lembrança.

"É que eu me lembrava que te achava linda na escola. O que poderia ter deixado você feia?" Perguntou, retoricamente. "Talvez, se você tivesse engordado uns vinte quilos, quem sabe... mas, com você vestida naquela fantasia, dava pra ver que não. Aliás, já dava pra imaginar o quanto você é gostosa." Terminou em tom mais safado, me puxando para um beijo que eu interrompi.

"Você me achava mesmo linda?" Eu tinha essa mania de ser insegura! Ainda mais quando se tratava da fase da adolescência.

"Achava e até pensei, algumas vezes, em me aproximar de você... te chamar pra sair, em uma das vezes em que eu fiquei solteiro por um tempo. Só que foi você quem arrumou um namorado. Acho que o nome dele era Blaine."

"Eu não me lembro da sua namorada." Comentei, não dando importância ao Blaine.Tínhamos namorado por apenas dois meses e depois continuado amigos.

"Ela não estudava com a gente. Era minha vizinha." Esclareceu. "Namoramos por quatro anos e foi aquele tipo de primeiro amor, que a gente coloca na cabeça que vai durar pra sempre e, mesmo percebendo que tá esfriando, faz a gente não querer terminar o namoro por carinho e consideração aos sentimentos do outro, pra um tempo depois saber que a pessoa tava pensando o mesmo."

"E você deixou de me chamar pra sair por causa disso!" Fingi reclamar.

"Um pecado, eu sei." Concordou, beijando meu pescoço e quase me distraindo completamente.

"Eu também achava seu rosto lindo... seu sorriso." Declarei. "Mas você era tão bom quanto eu em inglês e o meu lado competitivo ficava bem irritado." Ri. "Agora, você continua melhor que eu em inglês, mas eu amadureci. Sem contar que você é meio como o personagem que você encarnou ontem. Era um menino bem magrinho e, quando eu te encontro de novo, virou esse homem forte e gostoso." Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, passando a mão pelo peitoral dele.

"Eu posso combinar com ele, mas, se eu soubesse que ia ter uma Mulher Gato tão... gata assim, naquela festa, teria insistido para ir de Batman."

"Bobagem. As coisas são como ter que ser, não é?" Ponderei."Você foi de América e trouxe a gata pra casa, e poderia ter ido de Batman e ficado só observando de longe a Betty Rubble." Ele franziu a testa confuso. "Era a minha fantasia, originalmente, mas ela arrebentou. Foi uma das muitas coisas que deram errado ao longo do meu dia, aliás. A Bruxa tava solta pro meu lado!"

"Espero que tenha acabado bem." Ele sorriu para mim, me fazendo pensar que eu poderia perder a hora mil vezes e tomar banho de lama outra mil, se fosse para receber um sorriso daqueles, no final do dia.

"Você salvou o dia. Foi um verdadeiro herói." Falei em tom divertido, mas não poderia estar sendo mais sincera.

Colei meu corpo no dele e beijei seus lábios. Tocamos um ao outro e dessa vez também provamos o sabor um do outro, antes que ele me carregasse para o quarto, onde havia mais camisinhas, para que pudéssemos transar novamente de forma segura. Foi tão bom senti-lo dentro de mim quanto da primeira vez e talvez tenha sido ainda melhor porque foi mais demorado, e exploramos outras posições.

"Eu adoraria te convidar pra ficar." Ele me disse, fazendo um carinho delicioso na minha mandíbula, quando finalmente nos cansamos. "Só que eu teria que te acordar em... duas horas." Acrescentou, fazendo uma careta adorável, depois de consultar o relógio de pulso. "Eu vou dar uma palestra na faculdade onde eu estudei, às sete."

"Tudo bem." Falei, decepcionada e sem saber se acreditava que aquilo era verdade e não só uma desculpa dele para não acordar comigo. Movimentei-me, procurando por minha calcinha, mas ele me puxou, dando-me um beijo que me deixou até meio tonta.

"Pode ir com as roupas da minha irmã, ok? Eu pego com você depois. Não faz sentido você vestir a fantasia agora." Disse, ainda segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, e me deu mais alguns selinhos, antes de se virar, vestir a cueca e levantar.

Coloquei as roupas que ficavam um pouco grandes em mim, mas realmente eram melhores que um macacão de couro. Qualquer taxista me olharia estranho, se eu saísse de um prédio residencial, sozinha, e entrasse no carro dele, às quatro da manhã, vestindo algo que, além da Mulher Gato, só quem usava eram os praticantes de sadomasoquismo.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa, antes de irmos?" Somente quando terminei de me vestir e ele falou comigo, percebi que ele também tinha colocado calças, camiseta e um tênis.

"Você não precisa me levar, Finn. Eu pego um táxi, numa boa, e não vou achar você mal educado nem grosseiro por isso. Você vai acordar daqui a pouco. Nem dá pra chamar o que você vai fazer de dormir!"

"Eu faço questão, Rachel." Afirmou, pegando as chaves do carro da mesa de cabeceira. "Você tá pronta? Eu me lembrei que não tem nada de bom na minha geladeira, mas a gente pode comprar alguma coisa em uma padaria vinte e quatro horas, perto daqui. Eu particularmente to com muita fome." Riu.

Já eram cinco horas quando entrei no meu apartamento, depois de tomar o melhor milk shake de morango da minha vida e comer um sanduíche de presunto de parma e brie delicioso, repondo parte da energia que eu tinha gasto no apartamento de Finn. A outra parte eu ia repor dormindo, o que, felizmente, seria possível graças à manutenção que o pessoal da informática fazia todo primeiro dia útil do mês, na parte da manhã, postergando o horário de entrada do resto do pessoal para uma da tarde.

Finn não teria a mesma sorte e eu fiquei me perguntando como ele daria conta de fazer uma palestra sem dormir um só minuto, mas ele não parecia se importar. Na verdade, aparentava estar bastante animado, quando se despediu de mim com vários beijos, na porta do edifício onde eu morava. Empolgação que ele acabou me transmitindo com as últimas coisas que disse, antes que eu saltasse de seu carro.

"Eu venho te pegar umas nove horas, pra gente jantar, pegar um cinema talvez, e você dessa vez realmente dormir comigo, pode ser? Ou você tem compromisso mais tarde?"

"Não, eu não tenho. Vou estar pronta às nove." Afirmei, comemorando mentalmente, mas tentando não transparecer muita ansiedade.

"Ótimo! Quem sabe você não tem um dia melhor hoje, sabendo que vai me ver mais tarde?" Disse, piscando para mim e me fazendo derreter ainda mais por dentro.

Ri e beijei seus lábios, pela última vez, antes de lhe desejar boa sorte com a palestra e lhe dizer um adeus que, felizmente, era provisório. Definitivamente, o dia iria começar melhor com a folga de algumas horas e com aquele convite, e eu esperava que nenhum desastre acontecesse com gatos bagunceiros e folgados, calçadas incompatíveis com sapatos elegantes, projetores quebrando de uma hora para outra ou cartões de acesso perdendo o magnetismo dentro da bolsa e confirmando a Lei de Murphy.

Acordei por volta das onze, contente por ter bastante tempo para me arrumar e chegar ao trabalho. Ainda fiquei uns dez minutos deitada, curtindo uma gostosa preguiça, e durante eles Pumpkin subiu em minha cama. Estava bem alimentado, pois eu tinha providenciado seu leite, ao chegar de madrugada, e colocara quantidade mais do que suficiente. Então concluí que ele queria apenas carinho e fiquei alisando seu pelo, distraidamente, sem perceber que sorria feito boba, lembrando-me da noite anterior.

Tomei meu banho, escovei meus dentes e tudo o mais, e, enquanto escolhia minha roupa de trabalho do dia, recebi um telefonema de Brittany, que ficou muito animada ao saber pormenores sobre o final da minha noite anterior. Ao sair da festa, eu e Finn apenas tínhamos mandado mensagens a nossos amigos sobre nossa partida, sem entrar em detalhes sobre sua razão. Porém, agora que não estava mais com Artie, que já tinha ido trabalhar, minha amiga quis saber tim-tim por tim-tim, e eu não me importei em contar quase tudo.

Escolhi um terninho nude com uma camisa marrom de cetim, para usar no trabalho naquela tarde, além de um scarpin da mesma cor da blusa. Aproveitei para escolher também a roupa que usaria à noite, para sair com Finn, optando por um vestido que ainda não havia usado, com estampa de fundo lilás e flores bem miúdas em amarelo. Separei dois pares de sapatos, apesar de não ter considerado nenhum deles perfeito para realçar o vestido.

Enquanto comia muffins que eu tinha comprado, na maravilhosa padaria à qual tinha sido apresentada de madrugada, recebi uma mensagem daquele que estava em meus pensamentos, me desejando um ótimo dia e dizendo estar ansioso por nosso encontro. Sorri ainda mais ao receber um outro sms, de uma colega de trabalho, me oferecendo uma carona, pois tinha aproveitado a manhã para ir ao médico e o consultório ficava perto da minha casa.

Nós duas fomos conversando animadamente até o prédio onde ficava a agência e, quando chegamos, as roletas estavam liberadas. Aparentemente, o problema com meu cartão tinha se repetido com outros e novos cartões seriam entregues no final do dia. O elevador já estava parado no térreo e eu cheguei à minha sala, adiantada quinze minutos, durante os quais pude ler e responder a emails de amigos, que eu sempre deixava para depois em uma pasta especial.

A secretária de um dos donos da empresa foi à minha sala, a fim de avisar que nova reunião para a apresentação do meu projeto tinha sido marcada para dali a uma hora. Dessa vez, o projetor funcionou e pude apresentar absolutamente tudo o que havia preparado e, quando saí da sala, meu trabalho havia sido aprovado por todos e uma nova reunião marcada para segunda-feira, para que os clientes também pudessem ver o material.

Foi um dia de trabalho bem tranquilo e eu tive tempo até para passar no salão no final do dia e cuidar de minhas unhas e cabelos, para garantir que Finn me achasse ainda mais bonita. Como sou muito exigente, estava frustrada por não ter o sapato perfeito para usar com meu lindo vestido floral, e reclamando comigo mesma, mentalmente, por ter comprado um peep toe preto, um rosa e um vermelho na última liquidação da Bloomingdales, e nenhum amarelo. No entanto, até isso se resolveu.

Um dos porteiros que trabalhava em meu prédio bateu à minha porta, entregando-me um pacote da loja em questão, e lá estava a sandália amarela, que eu tinha experimentado, mas descartado em prol da rosa bebê. Pensei que era algum mal entendido e fiquei me questionando se deveria usar o sapato, apesar de ele ter parecido cair do céu, naquele momento. Contudo achei no fundo da caixa um cartão de meus pais, que me parabenizavam por meu projeto, sobre os quais eu tinha contado a um deles no telefone, no final da tarde, e me mandavam aproveitar bastante o presente, ao qual eu tinha feito jus.

Eu e meu acompanhante jantamos em um restaurante tradicional japonês, assistimos a um filme ao qual, provavelmente, só um homem culto como um escritor poderia ter me levado, e fomos terminar a noite no apartamento dele, como combinado. Dormi com a cabeça sobre o peito dele e acordei com ele abraçado a mim, e tomamos café, conversando como velhos conhecidos, antes de fazer sexo, usando a bancada da cozinha, e, depois, sobre a cama macia dele, como à noite.

Dessa vez, fui eu quem disse a ele que não poderia ficar mais. Eu primeiro lugar, achei que a iniciativa de ir embora deveria ser minha, pois ele ficaria sem jeito de me dizer novamente que eu precisava ir. Em segundo, mesmo depois que ele pareceu realmente lamentar que eu estivesse me arrumando para partir, tive que ser firme e voltar para casa porque, agora que meu projeto tinha sido aprovado pelos sócios da agência, eu precisava fazer uma apresentação ainda mais completa e convencer os clientes a nos darem a campanha. Não tinha certeza se deixando para trabalhar apenas no domingo teria tempo suficiente.

"Eu vou parecer muito desesperado e grudento, se te disser que quero te ver amanhã, caso você não termine o seu trabalho muito tarde?" Ele me perguntou, quando pegamos o elevador de seu prédio, indo para a garagem, para que ele me deixasse em casa.

"Não." Eu não poderia achar o jeito dele mais fofo! "Na verdade, eu pensei em te chamar pra conhecer o meu apartamento, dessa vez, se eu não trabalhar até tão tarde. Eu poderia cozinhas uma massa pra gente, se você gostar."

"Adoro! Já podemos pular para amanhã à noite?" Riu.

"Eu vou parecer muito carente, se disser que adorei saber que você quer me ver de novo?" Dei uma nova versão à pergunta dele, abrindo o elevador e saindo.

"Não." Ele sorriu amplamente. "Na verdade, isso é bom, porque eu vou poder te dizer, sem parecer um doido, que eu não quero te ver só amanhã. Depois de amanhã, eu vou querer te ver de novo, e outra vez... e outra vez." Afirmou, dando um beijo nas costas da minha mão, cujos dedos estavam entrelaçados nos seus.

"Você tá querendo namorar comigo, Finn Hudson?" Perguntei, divertida.

"Se você não achar cedo pra rotular." Deu de ombros. "Eu não sou do tipo que tem medo de compromisso e nem tenho vontade de ficar com várias garotas, quando eu to tão a fim de uma... quando é tão gostoso estar com ela, quando ela me faz tão bem." Ele abriu a porta do carro do lado do carona e me deu um beijo rápido, dando a volta em seguida.

"Eu também não tenho problemas com compromisso." Garanti, enquanto ambos colocávamos os cintos de segurança, e então segurei o queixo dele, tomando a iniciativa para um novo beijo. "E então... qual é a sua fantasia de casal favorita?" Perguntei, fazendo graça e nós dois rimos, enquanto iniciávamos uma conversa agradável sobre personagens de quadrinhos, cinema e literatura, a caminho da minha casa.

O dia das bruxas deixara de ser uma das minhas datas comemorativas favoritas para ser oficialmente A melhor de todas as festividades!


End file.
